


You'll Forget Me

by GracelessTevy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Anon Requested:  how about the story where jim's partner gets preg and ofc he is scared af of becoming a parent once again? u can also add eleven being jealous of future sibling :>





	You'll Forget Me

“Jim… Seriously, you don't have to fuss so much over me,” you laughed, as Hopper paced, trying to see if there was anything else you possibly needed.  You were nested into the couch in front of the TV, hand on your swollen belly as the infant inside you kicked happily, much to your discomfort.  

 

“I’m sorry, honey,” he sighed, crouching down to your level, “You know I just worry… I want you and the baby to be okay and happy..”

 

“We are, sweetie,” You pulled the flustered man closer to kiss him, “But if you keep pacing, you're going to make me sick.  Just relax!”

 

Hopper nodded, kissing your forehead before heading out the front door to smoke.  Outside, Jane and Mike were sitting in the grass beneath the trees talking.  At least he knew she would be alright, especially with Mike back in her life.

 

“Hey, Chief,” Mike waved when he noticed Hopper on the porch.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” He lit his cigarette and leaned against the wall.  He couldn't sit down, his nerves were too on edge.  The closer you come to the due date, the more he worried.  He wasn’t ready to be a father again, but he loved you and he knew he wouldn't ever be ready so here you were.

 

Jane and Mike walked up to the porch as he finished his cig.  He could tell something was a little off with her.  “What’s wrong, El?”

 

The kids exchanged looks and nodded, hugging each other before Mike said goodbye to the chief and hopped on his bike.  “Just… worried.” Jane said.

 

“What?  Why?  What’s going on, kid?”  He paused, but she didn't seem to want to speak.  “Come on, hon, walk with me.”

 

Hopper stepped down from the porch, motioning for Jane to follow.  When they were a few yards away from the cabin, Hopper asked again, “So what’s going on in that incredible little head of your’s, kid?  You gotta talk to me, okay?  You know I’m already stressed about Y/N and the baby.”

 

“You will forget about me.” she finally said, tears welling in her eyes.

 

“What?” Hopper stopped, turning to the girl and putting his hand on her shoulder, “What are you talking about?”

 

“The baby… you and Y/N won’t need me anymore and… you will forget about me.”  Tears were trickling from her eyes now.  Hopper crouched down to her, taking her hands in his and looking her straight in the eyes.

 

“Hey, hey, honey… no…” he scoffed, smiling slightly, “I… I understand how you could feel that way but, jesus, El- Jane, I could never replace you, sweetie… You and I… we have been through hell and back together and, shit, kid, you know I love you to the moon and back! ..hey..” He wiped her tears from her cheek as she began sobbing, pushing her way into hug him, accidentally knocking him on his ass.  Hopper adjusted on the ground, pulling her in his lap.  “I took you in and adopted you for a reason, kid.”  Jane buried her face in his jacket.  “I know we had a lot of rough times… I was a real asshole, we both broke shit, but hey… we’re family, Jane…  and you know Y/N loves you so much too.  Yes, we are going to be busy a lot with the baby, but I promise you that I will never stop loving you or love you less and you and I will still do things together… ya know… watch movies and eat too much sugar… and I’ll get all fat and rot my teeth out of my head.” 

 

Jane laughed, finally, sniffling and rubbing her face on Hopper’s shirt, making him chuckle.  “Oh, what, now I’m your living tissue?”  She laughed harder that time, making him grin.  “Come on, it’s getting cold.  Maybe the three of us can watch something together if you’re not going to hang out with Mike and the gang, huh?”

 

Jane nodded and stood up, along with Hopper who pulled her into one last hug and kiss on the top of her head.  “I love you, kid.”

 

“Love you too… Dad.”  It still made his heart flutter every time she called him that.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, you were laying in bed next to Hopper, who was cuddled up next you, hand on your belly and smiling with pride.  “Hey… I know I’ve been a fuckin’ worry wart but I really am happy… for us.  It’s just… after Sara..”

 

You turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek, “Jim…I know, honey.  It’s going to be okay and we are doing everything to keep the baby and I happy.  I can’t promise that nothing will ever happen to them but… just know that the fact that you are still willing to try this.. To have this baby.. You’re so strong, Jim Hopper.”

 

His eyes welled with tears, he never thought he would have this again, a beautiful wife, the most bitchin’ daughter and a little one on the way.  The pain from before will never go away, but over the years and with courage to keep going, he was finally happy again.


End file.
